Our Story
by XNaa05
Summary: Kyungsoo tak menyangka menikah dengan Jongin akan membuatnya bersedih. Genderswitch. Kaisoo.


FF VIGNETTE

Title: Our Story

Pairing: Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo)

Genre: Angst, Romance, Genderswitch

Rate: T

Cast:

Do Kyungsoo as Kim Kyungsoo 22 y.o (Yeoja)

Kim Jongin 23 y.o (Namja)

Byun Baekhyun as Park Baekhyun 25 y.o (Yeoja)

Park Chanyeol 27 y.o (Namja)

 **Warning Typo and Genderswitch**

*KAISOO*

"Noona. Taetae lindu"ujar bocah yang tersenyum selebar kotak seraya berlari memelukku erat.

Aku tersenyum lalu menggegam tangannya menuju bangku-bangku yang telah tersedia. Pasangan suami istri itu menyambutku dengan hangat dan aku memesan minuman seperti biasa.

"Kau masih belum berbaikan, Kyungsoo-ya?"tanya Baekhyun Eonni sambil mengaduk tehnya. Aku menggeleng pelan dengan senyum paksa. Baekyun memberikan tehnya padaku. Aku meneguk pelan lalu Chanyeol Oppa bertanya, "Kau masih belum mau mengatakannya?"

Aku tetap menggeleng.

"Aku-"ucapku terpotong saat bocah senyum kotak ini tak sengaja menyenggolku dengan tangannya.

Ah, aku sepertinya melupakan Taetae. Oh iya, Taetae memang tak akan bersuara jika sedang makan permen kesukaannya. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil turun dari tempat duduknya lalu membungkuk meminta maaf. Chanyeol Oppa dan Baekhyun Eonnie benar-benar mendidiknya dengan baik.

Baekhyun Eonni pun menyuruh Taetae bermain meninggalkan kami bertiga di sini. Kebetulan hari ini sedang sepi jadi aku bisa lebih bebas bercerita dengan mereka.

Sebenarnya mereka tak ada hubungan darah denganku hanya saja aku nyaman dengan mereka. Mereka menyambutku dengan hangat dan bercanda layaknya keluarga. Aku benar-benar bersyukur dipertemukan orang-orang seperti mereka yang baik hati dan ramah.

"Kalau kau ingin bercerita katakan saja, Kyung."ujar Chanyeol Oppa sambil menarik kursi untuk istrinya. Mereka duduk dihadapanku membuatku bingung harus memulainya dari mana, sesekali aku menghela nafas mencoba mengumpulkan kata demi kata.

"Aku mendiamkannya"ujarku membuat mereka berdua terkejut.

Baekhyun Eonni menatapku penasaran. Ia bertanya,"Apa dia tidak merasa perubahanmu?"

"Kurasa tidak. Aku ada di rumah ataupun tidak kurasa ia tidak peduli"ujarku dengan senyuman masam.

Aku menunggu Jongin malam itu hingga dini hari. Jongin langsung masuk ke kamar khusus. Ia menamainya kamar khusus karena ruangan itu adalah tempat mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Aku tahu isi ruangan itu jadi aku tidak perlu curiga karena setiap hari aku membersihkannya.

Ia tidak keluar lagi, aku pun menunggu Jongin di sofa ruang tamu agar aku bisa melihatnya setelah ia selesai di ruang itu tapi itu hanya angan-angan. Paginya, aku selalu mendapati diriku sendirian di rumah yang mewah itu.

Aku sering berpikir, apakah Jongin mencintaiku? atau aku saja yang terlalu berlebihan? Aku tahu, Jongin memang sibuk tapi tidak bisakah dia memberi sedikit waktu untukku?

Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku tahu resiko menikah dengannya tapi aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini yang akan terjadi.

Setiap hari Jongin selalu pergi ke rumah sakit memenuhi tugasnya sebagai dokter muda. Aku memang harus banyak bersabar tapi aku juga ingin sedikit saja diperhatikan, terkadang aku cemburu dengan kertas-kertas itu bahkan aku sempat berpikir untuk tidur di ruangan khusus untuk melihat wajahnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, entah apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Seharusnya aku tidak egois seperti itu tapi aku bukan manusia sempurna. Aku juga tidak tahan jika diperlakukan seperti itu.

Hari libur dirinya pun, ia tidur dengan nyamannya. Ia hanya sesekali menyapa mungkin jika ia ingat padaku. Setelahnya, ia kembali ke kamar itu dan tak keluar. Aku merasa sendirian walaupun statusku sudah menjadi istri dari Kim Jongin. Aku hanya dapat menghela nafas.

"Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo-ya"

Aku tersentak dengan pekikan Baekhyun Eonni dan tepukan Chanyeol Oppa. Ah, aku melamun.

"Aku tahu kau pasti mengalami hal berat dengan itu semua. Hanya saja, menurutku apa yang kau lakukan tidaklah benar"ujar Baekhyun Eonni membuatku tak mengerti.

Kau harusnya mendukungnya dan memberinya suasana hangat bukan cara mendiamkannya. Ia sudah susah dan kau menambahnya dengan hal yang seperti itu"ujar Baekhyun Eonni membuatku hendak protes namun aku mengurungkan niatku ketika Eonni melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku tahu pasti kau tidak tahan dengan suasana seperti itu tapi apa kau sudah mencoba berbicara dengannya, menceritakan hal-hal yang membuatmu gelisah tentangnya?"lanjut Baekhyun Eonni, aku menggeleng pelan masih menatap Baekhyun eonni yang mengulas senyum.

"Kau harus berbicara padanya. Jika ia tidak sadar dengan perlakuannya maka sadarkanlah ia, jika kau tidak menyukai perlakuannya maka katakanlah dengan lembut. Bukannya pasangan ada itu untuk saling melengkapi"

Aku terdiam, aku menyadari betapa bodohnya diriku.

Jongin selalu menegurku jika aku salah, ia mengatakan apapun hal yang tidak disukainya agar aku menjadi lebih baik. Ia tidak mengubahku seperti dirinya inginkan. Aku tetap menjadi diriku sendiri namun ia mengarahkanku untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Saat aku sulit pun Jongin dengan sabar selalu mengingatkanku untuk tidak terlalu lelah dan sejenisnya, sedangkan aku? aku malah sebaliknya.

Aku benar-benar dibutakan emosi dan egoku. Betapa bodohnya kau, Kim Kyungsoo. Ujarku pada diriku sendiri.

"Sepertinya Kyungsoo kita sudah kembali Baekhyunie"ucap Chanyeol Oppa sedikit membesarkan suaranya seolah aku tak mendengar ucapannya.

"Baik-baik, aku mendengarnya Oppa. Kau membuat orang melihat ke sini semua"seruku, bukannya marah mereka malah tertawa.

"Bukannya bagus, mereka akan penarasan dan pergi ke sini lalu membeli makanan"tandasnya dengan kepercayaan diri tingkat tinggi yang diiringi tawa khasnya.

"Abaikan saja dia, Kyungsoo-ya. Ia memang aneh"Baekhyun Eonni pun terkekeh, sedangkan Chanyeol Oppa melotot tidak terima dengan perkataan istrinya. Mereka pun mulai bertengkar saling membalas dengan ketawa.

Aku tahu mereka bercanda. Mereka sangat unik dan harmonis. Aku jadi ingin seperti itu bersama Jongin.

Aku pun bergegas untuk segera pulang ketika hendak bayar Chanyeol Oppa melarangku dan Baekhyun Eonni mengatakan gratis. Aku tersenyum dan berterima kasih banyak pada mereka.

Aku pun bergegas untuk pulang. Semoga Jongin tidak lama pulang.

Aku merindukanmu suamiku

Kyungsoo pun membuka pintu rumah dengan kunci cadangan miliknya. Ia mengernyit heran, kenapa rumahnya gelap?

Ia mengingat dengan baik, lampu ruang tengah ia lupa matikan. Apa jangan-jangan ada perampok yang masuk rumahnya?, ia bergidik ngeri. Ia tidak menutup pintunya membiarkan cahaya lampu luar menerangi sedikit rumahnya. Ia takut jika perampok itu benar ada di rumahnya. Jadi, ia bisa kabur melalui pintu terbuka itu.

Saat ia hendak menekan saklar, tiba-tiba sebuah tulisan bercahaya hijau menghiasi dinding ruang tengahnya. Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri terlalu terkejut, tak percaya, senang, semua perasaan itu bercampur menjadi satu.

Ia menatap dalam pemandangan di depannya dengan raut bahagia.

 **1st Happy Anniversary**

 **I Love You More**

 **My Blood**

Tidak hanya itu saja, beberapa saat kemudian sebuah cahaya terpantul dengan tulisan-tulisan yang berderet manis di sana.

 **I'm sorry. I'm sorry My Wife, My heart, My blood, Kim Kyungsoo.**

kata maaf saja mungkin tidak cukup untuk semua hal yang telah kulakukan padamu. Aku tahu aku bodoh, aku buruk,bahkan sangat buruk tapi maukah kau tetap berada disisi Jongin bodoh ini dan mendampinginya melewati tahap kehidupan untuk menjadi Suami yang baik untukmu?

Tulisan itu berganti

 **Dan maukah kau menjadi waktu untukku membutikan semuanya, istriku?**

 **By Your Husband,**

 **Kim Jongin**

Tiba-tiba semua tulisan itu redup bersama cahayanya yang digantikan dengan cahaya temaram. Cahaya temaram itu tak mampu menutupi seseorang lelaki tampan yang mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

Lelaki tampan itu menatap lembut Kyungsoo yang seolah terbius akan pesona lelaki yang berada di depannya. Lengkap dengan jas hitam dan kemeja putih di dalamnya, dasi pita merah menambah hiasannya sempurna. Lelaki ini penuh pesona, lelakinya, lelaki yang membuat ia terjatuh pada pesona yang dimilikinya, lelaki yang dapat membuatnya uring-uringan, lelaki yang menjadi tambatan hatinya... Kim Jongin, Suaminya.

"Jadi, bagaimana jawabanmu Nyonya Kim?"tanyanya dengan senyum hangat seraya memberikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

Tanpa menjawab Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil membekap mulutnya bahkan air mata bahagia itu menghiasi pipinya. Tangan yang bebas ia letakkan di atas tangan Jongin membiarkan kehangatan tangan Jongin menyelimuti tangannya dari dinginnya malam.

Jongin menggenggam erat Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke tengah, tempat kursi dan meja yang sudah dihias dengan kue dengan tulisan 1st Happy Anniversary menambah manis suasana ruangan itu.

Kyungsoo masih tak percaya yang sedang ia alami saat ini. Matanya terus berpendar ke segala arah, pernak-pernik menghias ruang ini. Sangat Cantik.

"A-Apa aku sedang bermimpi?"ujarnya tanpa sadar.

Jongin yang mendengarnya tak henti menahan senyum. Ia pun sedikit berdiri dan menunduk.

Cup

Jongin mengecup bibir lalu berdiam sejenak tanpa mengubah posisi, ia sedikit melumat bibir plum itu dengan lembut membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

Jongin kembali ke posisi duduk,"Sudah percaya,hm?"godanya pada Kyungsoo yang bersemu merah gara-gara tindakan Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan tanpa mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Ia masih malu walaupun Jongin sering melakukannya tapi tetap saja wajah bersemu itu sulit untuk dihentikan.

"Kau selalu cantik dan menggemaskan membuatku ingin menciummu lagi dan lagi"ucapnya seraya menjilat bibirnya.

"BYUNTAE!"balas Kyungsoo untuk menutupi malunya mendengar ucapan Jongin.

Jongin hanya menyengir lebar. Tampan, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Akhirnya, aku mendengar suaramu. Aku merindukanmu, Kyungsoo-ya"ucapnya dengan serius dengan menatap sendu Kyungsoo.

Tatapan Kyungsoo pun sama, ia juga rindu pada Jongin.

"Aku juga merindukanmu,Jonginie"

Jongin senang mendengarnya, ia pun meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggam erat.

"Aku minta maaf atas semua yang kulakukan. Kau pasti sedih dan terluka karena aku. Aku benar-benar di luar kendali. Aku memang bodoh, aku bukan suami yang baik untukmu, aku mengecewakanmu, a-aku siap jika kau ingin meminta ce-"ucapan Jongin terpotong karena Kyungsoo meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibir Jongin lalu melepasnya.

Ia mengulas senyum,"aku juga minta maaf atas sikapku yg kekanakan, egois, tidak sabar, tidak melayani suamiku dengan baik, tidak memberi dukungan padamu ketika kau sulit, itu semua salahku Jongin. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu, aku tidak akan meminta cerai darimu apalagi hanya karena ini ataupun hal lain. Aku tidak ingin kau mati karena darahmu berhenti dan aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak"jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar. Jongin terperangah memandang takjub Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bertambah dewasa membuatnya makin mencintai wanita ini.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena telah memberiku kesempatan dan kepercayaanmu padaku. Aku mencintaimu _nae sarang_ (cintaku)"

\- The End -

Annyeong

Naa balik lagi tapi kali ini bukan lanjutan ff LID tapi ff selingan..hehe. FF LID masih tahap proses. Di tunggu aja.. eu kyang kyang.

Btw, Happy Anniversary juga ya buat EXO *

Momennya tepat? Takdir kali ya. Soalnya gak terencana..hehe

Biar gak sepi Naa post aja ff ini. Mudah2an pada suka

Jangan lupa RnR ya. Makasih buat semua

Salam cinta,

Xnaa05


End file.
